<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GSW by Dracolovesharryfightme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966031">GSW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme'>Dracolovesharryfightme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Not even that good but give it a shot plz", "Paramedic harry potter", Doctor Draco Malfoy, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Multi GSWs to the thighs and chest, pressure is 110 over 70, resuscitated on route, two epi's in, possible rib fractures and a collapsed lung" a paramedic said as he rolled the gurney up to trauma 3 where the blond, sharp faced resident directed him, squeezing an ambo bag breathing air in the patient's collapsed lungs. </p><p>"Okay, on my count," Said the resident, "1, 2, 3" he counted as the paramedics and nurses rolled the patient on the bed and started treating her while the paramedics took their gurney and rolled it out to fill the forms and leave back to their firehouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GSW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Multi GSWs to the thighs and chest, pressure is 110 over 70, resuscitated on route, two epi's in, possible rib fractures and a collapsed lung" a paramedic said as he rolled the gurney up to trauma 3 where the blond, sharp faced resident directed him, squeezing an ambo bag breathing air in the patient's collapsed lungs. </p><p>"Okay, on my count," Said the resident, "1, 2, 3" he counted as the paramedics and nurses rolled the patient on the bed and started treating her while the paramedics took their gurney and rolled it out to fill the forms and leave back to their firehouse. </p><p>-<br/>"Man what a wild shift" Ron yawned as he held Harry's bag for him while the latter tied his boots. </p><p>"Damn right, listen have you seen my phone? Think I lost it somewhere" Harry replied and stood up, taking his bag from his best friend and partner. </p><p>"Nope, I remember last time you checked on it was at the hospital after we dropped the GSW victim" Ron walked out with Harry, both heading to their apartments. </p><p>"I probably forgot it, mind making a stop at the hospital on our way?" Said Harry, getting in the passenger seat of his own car so Ron can drive them home. </p><p>"Sure, I'm taking the car by the way, I wanna head to rosemarita's for a drink anyways" Ron started driving, taking the roads leading to hogwarts med, their main destination for calls. </p><p>Back at the hospital,  a very tired resident was signing discharge papers when he found a phone laying abandoned on the counter near by. </p><p>"Guys is this anyone's? Or a patient's?" He called out to the staff around him, some of which were his friends. </p><p>Many replied with a no, some told him it might be a family's belongings. He shrugged and left it, heading towards the coffee cart outside the hospital when he bumped into a solid being. </p><p>"Oi watch where you're going!" He angrily said, watching the other man fix his crooked glasses. </p><p>"Sorry sorry was just rushing to get my phone, lost it around here when I dropped off a paitent," the man sighed a little and extended a hand for him to shake "I'm Potter, Harry Potter, paramedic from house 75". </p><p>"Um.. nice to meet you I guess? Doctor Malfoy, Draco. And your phone is at the nurses station by the way" Draco shaked Harry's hand then left to get the coffee he wanted, leaving Harry awestruck. </p><p>Draco was ineffabliy beautiful, with a face sculpted like a Greek sculpture, sharp focused face and cold Grey eyes like both storms and cold hard steel, drawing Harry in the moment he laid eyes on him. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and went to grab his phone, then left back to his car where his best friend was waiting. </p><p>-<br/>As the days passed by, Harry kept bumping on Draco when he dropped patients off, and sometimes when he made an excuse to head to hogwarts med for no reason other than to take a peek at his newly found crush. </p><p>A few of Draco friends has noticed the lovesick puppy eyes Harry had whenever he was talking to Draco and embarrassing himself whenever Draco was around. </p><p>"Draco I swear that paramedic is into you" nurse Zabini smirked as he and Draco watched Harry leave, pushing a gurney in a somewhat tight shirt that showed every muscle in his arms flexing as he moved. </p><p>"Huh?" Draco looked back at his friend the moment Harry left out the doors with his redheaded Partner. </p><p>"You were staring" Zabini snickered, hitting Draco's arm playfully. </p><p>"Was not" Draco looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up, was he actually staring? </p><p>" you were,  anyway I think it's mutual" he shrugged and turned around, leaving Draco thinking about Harry's tight shirt in a very unholy manner. </p><p>"Um hey.. doctor..? Can you help me with something?" A woman tapped Draco's shoulder after a few minutes, cutting him out of his nasty train of thoughts. </p><p>"Dr malfoy, how may I help?" He smiled politely like he always does with strangers, flashing a perfect smile and a kind look no matter what he felt. </p><p>"Uh, the paramedic who just dropped my kid here, do you know where I can find him?" She bit her lips a little. </p><p>The woman was young, around Draco's age, easy on the eyes. She had a 5 years old who came in with smoke inhalation and mild burns, but her son wasn't on a gurney, instead he was clinging to Harry for dear life. </p><p>"House 75 I think, ask for Potter, why? Is there something wrong?" Draco replied with a slightly protective tone that surprised him greatly. </p><p>"It's just that little Lucas is refusing everyone, and calling for 'hawwy' to help him" she chuckled a little, making Draco smile a little, he enjoyed seeing Harry interact with that kid. </p><p>"Well, tell me if there's anything else I can do" he said, patting the woman's shoulder a little. </p><p>"Do you happen to have his number?" She asked, peeking behind her at her stubborn toddler on the hospital bed. </p><p>Draco thought for a moment, all those days the two of them bantered and flirted and even shared a coffee, but not once did he ask for Harry's number. </p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't. But you can find him at his firehouse, he's still on shift I think, I'll write the address for you" he turned around to grab a paper and a pen but the lady stopped him. </p><p>"oh no need, it's a firehouse, how hard can it be to find," she chuckled. "Anyways, thanks for your help Dr Malfoy". </p><p>"Anytime ma'am" he smiled and nodded politely before heading to the lounge for a break. </p><p>As he took a seat, his phone rang announcing a multi victim car crash. Dracos heart fluttered at the thought of Harry arriving here once again, so he went running to the ER. </p><p>All of Draco's excitement drained when he saw another ambulance instead of the awaited 75th and its lovely paramedic. He sighed and shook his head, mentally hitting himself for getting all worked up on the fact that a guy he barely know might show up. </p><p>Soon enough Draco was treating a little infant with all his might, trying his best but the baby kept coding and before he could comprehend, he had to call a time of death right in front of a shaken up mother whose husband was already badly injured. </p><p>After removing his gloves and gown he headed outside to the hospital's gardens, trying to compose himself but failing miserably, tears spilling down his face and as he sobbed silently to himself, grieving a little baby who didn't have a chance to survive and be a person, a strong set of arms wrapped around him, embracing him. </p><p>The person hugging him smelled like wet grass, wood and hints of a fire that Draco breathed in, making his heart race. </p><p>"Hush.. it's okay.. " a familiar voice whispered in his hair, kissing his head soothingly. </p><p>"Harry..?" Draco sniffled and looked up at brilliant emerald green eyes framed with a thick band of lashes looking sweetly at him, </p><p>"Who else would it be?" He smiled a little and tucked a stray strand of golden blond behind Draco's ear. </p><p>"Sorry you had to see me crying" Draco blushed and looked away. </p><p>"Haven't seen a person this beautiful when they cry" Harry flirted with a slight smile, easing the tension in the air. </p><p>"Flirt" Draco gently smacked Harry's chest. </p><p>"Acting as you don't like it" he chuckled, "all jokes aside, are you alright?" </p><p>"I will be, takes many minutes to get over an infant death you know..?" Draco shrugged and sat down, watching the city's sky, it was a full moon night, so enticing to watch. </p><p>"I understand, I'm off shift now, want to come over after yours? I'm optimistic that your superior will cut you some slack if you wanna leave early" he sat next to him and held his hand, tracing lines gently with his thumb. </p><p>"I guess.. yeah sure.. I'd love to" Draco smiled shyly and looked at their hands, sighing quietly. </p><p>"I just realized something" Harry said after a while of silence. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"We met because of a GSW" He chuckled and looked at Draco. </p><p>"Technically, I mean we met because you're a clumsy idiot who can't walk and also forgot your phone but yeah, you have a point" he laughed a little, which made Harry's heart skip a beat. </p><p>"Wait.. I don't have your number, do I?" He furrowed his brows. </p><p>"I guess not, here, let me give you mine, also I need to go back to work, I'll finish around 7pm, I'll meet you at rosemarita's, alright?" <br/>"Alright love" Harry kissed Draco's temple then left to his apartment after taking Draco's number. </p><p>Soon enough, Draco sat at the very same apartment, sipping a glass of red with Harry. </p><p>"... so you see the junky literally attacked Ron and it was wild, all I did was slap that son of a bitch's ass to take his attention of my buddy before upper hooking him into oblivion" Harry laughed as he told Draco a story, pouring himself another glass in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"My God! Harry!" Draco laughed, covering his face. </p><p>Harry leaned in and removed Draco's hands from his face, pulling him in a kiss instead. </p><p>Draco gasped but kissed him back nonetheless, his eyes fluttering shut and arms sneaking around Harry's neck, soon ending up in his mess of jet black hair. </p><p>They kept kissing for a while, tugging and pulling, biting and sucking until both were put of breath and faces flushed red. </p><p>"Harry.. what.. what are we doing here? I can't go into this blind" Draco murmured, eyes still closed, mouth less than an inch away from Harry's. </p><p>"I like you Draco.." Harry sighed and pulled him in another kiss, shorter than the one before it. </p><p>"I.. I..  oh Harry.. I do too but can we.. can we take it slow?" Draco finally replied, breathless after their kisses. </p><p>"We'll take it however you like.. I just wanna know I have you. And that we're exclusively each other's" he rested his forehead against Draco's. </p><p>"Yeah.. yeah. Exclusively each other's" he smiled and kissed his nose softly. </p><p>"So sweet" Harry chuckled and pulled Draco closer. </p><p>"Hush" Draco smiled and buried his face in Harry's neck, snuggling there, he saw great potential in their relationship, no matter how rushed it is, he wanted to know Harry inside and out and soon enough he would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>